


Inaspettato

by khanysha



Category: Måneskin (Band), Måneskin - Fandom, X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: M/M, Måneskin - Freeform, cobriele - Freeform, x factor - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanysha/pseuds/khanysha
Summary: Thomas concentrò il suo sguardo sulle labbra di Gabriele e si accorse di essere eccitato; ecco un’altra cosa che odiava dell’esperienza a X Factor: l’astinenza. Non era tanto il non poter fare sesso, in fondo aveva solo 16 anni, non è che avesse tutta questa esperienza, ma era il non potersi quasi mai sfogare da solo; non c’era privacy in quel posto. C’era sempre qualcuno nella stanza con lui, o in quella accanto, e neanche la sera Thomas poteva liberarsi visto che dormiva in stanza con quattro persone e aveva paura di essere beccato.





	Inaspettato

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA DELL’AUTRICE  
> Ciao ragazzi, spero che questa piccola storia possa piacervi.  
> Vorrei scusarmi per le imbarazzanti parti parlate ma non sono romana e non sapevo bene come ricreare l’accento romano.  
> Poi lo so Gabriele probabilmente è un po’ OC ma mi è uscito così XD

-Esposito vuoi move’ il culo e lava’ sti piatti! -urla Thomas. Il chitarrista dei Måneskin dentro di sé sapeva di star reagendo così esageratamente per colpa dell’esperienza che stava vivendo; dentro X Factor era tutto troppo intenso. Erano richiusi in quel loft da quasi un mese orami, stavano sempre tutti insieme, mangiavano, dormivano, suonavano e cantavano sempre insieme. E quando vivevi a contatto così stretto con delle persone conoscevi molto bene i suoi pregi, ma impari anche a odiare i suoi difetti. Proprio come Thomas in questo momento che sbraitava con Gabriele che, come sempre non puliva e si metteva a cantare canzoni di Ed Sheeran che, per carità, erano anche orecchiabili, ma Thomas aveva leggermente iniziato ad odiare dopo la 50 esima volta che il cantante di Napoli prendeva in mano la chitarra e iniziava a strimpellare le sue canzoni.  
Gabriele non si scompose più di tanto, fece un sorrisino verso Thomas e tornò a pizzicare le corde della chitarra con fare noncurante. Thomas non ci vide più dalla rabbia e prese Gabriele per il colletto della maglia, lo fece alzare di forza dal divano e lo trascinò fino al bagno. Gabriele lasciò la presa sulla chitarra che cadde a terra e tendò di liberarsi dalla presa del chitarrista, fallendo. Intanto Damiano e Nigiotti, che stavano assistendo alla scena, ridevano non troppo velatamente per la reazione esagerata di Thomas  
-Dagli una bella lezione, frate’- Urlò Damiano all’indirizzo del suo componente di band mentre i due ragazzi sparivano in direzione del bagno.  
Gabriele non fece neanche in tempo a capire bene cosa stesse succedendo che si ritrovò improvvisamente la testa fradicia, il chitarrista l’aveva gettato sotto il getto ghiacciato della doccia.  
Passarono alcuni secondi prima che il cantante si riprendesse dallo shock e reagisse liberandosi dalla stretta di Thomas. Cercò di impossessarsi del telefono della doccia facendo schizzare l’acqua dappertutto. I ragazzi iniziarono una mezza battaglia che si concluse con entrambi a terra metà distesi dentro la doccia e metà fuori distesi sulle mattonelle del bagno, tutti e due completamente fradici.  
Thomas si accorse di essere disteso sopra Gabriele, i loro petti erano a contatto e Thomas riuscì a sentire il calore che irradiava Gabriele anche attraverso le loro magliette bagnate. Stavano entrambi ansimando e i loro visi erano così vicini che potevano quasi toccarsi il naso. Entrambi si erano ammutoliti e adesso, dove fino a poco fa si sentivano i loro urli e le loro imprecazione, il silenzio regnava ingombrante.  
Thomas concentrò il suo sguardo sulle labbra di Gabriele e si accorse di essere eccitato; ecco un’altra cosa che odiava dell’esperienza a X Factor: l’astinenza. Non era tanto il non poter fare sesso, in fondo aveva solo 16 anni, non è che avesse tutta questa esperienza, ma era il non potersi quasi mai sfogare da solo; non c’era privacy in quel posto. C’era sempre qualcuno nella stanza con lui, o in quella accanto, e neanche la sera Thomas poteva liberarsi visto che dormiva in stanza con quattro persone e aveva paura di essere beccato.  
Ma in quel momento Thomas, così vicino a un altro corpo dopo così tanto tempo, non poté evitare di trattenersi e si avvicinò ulteriormente all’altro ragazzo.  
-c’è qualche problema Cobra? – cercò di scherzare Gabriele per stemperare la stranezza dalla situazione.  
Thomas non rispose, non sapendo cosa dire, e in quel momento il cantante si spostò cercando di alzarsi e si accorse inevitabilmente dell’erezione dell’altro; si bloccò e guardò Thomas sgranando gli occhi. Thomas preso dal panico per essere stato scoperto cercò di alzarsi ma inaspettatamente Gabriele lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trattene vicino al lui.  
-Gabri io…-iniziò il ragazzo ma l’altro gli parlò sopra  
-stai zitto tom- e prima che potesse aggiungere altro portò la mano che aveva usato poco fa per bloccargli il braccio sui capelli e glieli afferrò facendo scontrare le loro bocche una sull’altra. Il contatto durò pochi secondi prima che il chitarrista si scostaste bruscamente dalla bocca del altro guardandolo con gli occhi spiritati. Gabriele ghignò capendo che lo shock del suo amico forse era causato dall’inesperienza  
-hai mai baciato un ragazzo, Cobra? -chiese avvicinando la bocca all’orecchio del ragazzo più giovane. Thomas rispose semplicemente facendo no con la testa; a quel gesto Gabriele sorrise rassicurante ma anche contento di avere una specie di vantaggio sull’altro ragazzo almeno in quel campo. Allora si riavvicinò lentamente a lui e poggiò piano le labbra sulle sue in un casto bacio  
-e ti piace? -chiese. Thomas a quella domanda sembrò riprendere un po’ di quella spavalderia che lo contraddiceva e rispose:  
-beh, non ne sono ancora molto sicuro, sai, non è che tu ti sia impegnato così tanto- disse accennando un sorriso. Gabriele iniziò a ridere ma venne subito interrotto da Thomas che si avventò sulle sue labbra. Il bacio questa volta fu famelico, completamente diverso da quelli precedenti. Gabriele aprì la bocca facendo scorrere la lingua sulle labbra del più giovane finché non si schiusero e insinuò la lingua dentro la sua bocca. Entrambi si spingevano contro il corpo dell’altro come se ne dipendesse la loro vita; il chitarrista infilò una mano sotto la maglietta dell’altro facendolo inarcare sotto il suo tocco. A quel punto Gabriele si stacco dalla bocca di Thomas e scese a torturargli il collo con piccoli morsi intervallati da baci. Thomas cercava di non gemere come una ragazzina ma era davvero difficile trattenersi, nessuno l’aveva mai fatto sentire così vivo, si sentiva come se stesse andando a fuoco. Thomas sentì la mano dell’altro accarezzargli la pancia da sopra la maglietta e lentamente scendere verso il basso, mosse il bacino più energicamente per fargli capire che doveva darsi una mossa a raggiungere il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Quando finalmente stava per raggiungere la meta un rumore forte da dietro la porta li fece sobbalzare e allontanarsi leggermente l’uno dall’altro. sentirono la voce di Damiano fuori dal bagno che urlava: -Oh, che avete finito di aoreggiare’ che il bagno e di tutti e qui c’è gente che ci deve andare! -  
Entrambi i ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere sguaiatamente mentre sentivano fuor dalla porta il cantante dei Måneskin continuare a urlare contro di loro.


End file.
